A World Unknown
by spiritwolfee
Summary: Sakaki Yuya is a regular high-school student of 16. However, when three new students come to his school, things seem to turn his world around. He discovers a lot of things about his own world and a world unknown. AU (Counterpartshipping/Spectershipping/Pawnshipping)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Arc-V story. I hope I portray the characters well enough. This does circulate around the four counterparts though. This is an AU and there may be some OOC moments, so I will apologise now if people do not like OOC moments. Counterpartshipping and some hints of Pawnshipping/Spectershipping will be in this.

Enjoy Chapter 1 of A World Unknown.

Character ages:

Yugo - 16

Yuri - 17

Yuto - 17

Yuya - 16

* * *

 **Yuya's POV**

I was sat in class, gazing out the window and daydreaming while break slid by. Not much was happening in school today, Yuzu had already attacked me with her fan at least three times and people were talking about rumours spread again. Soon, one of them caught my attention.

"Have you heard? There's going to be some new students..."

"Yeah, I heard. Three guys right? I wonder what they look like..."

"Haha, maybe they'll be in our classes."

"Ooh! I hope so!"

I was intrigued myself now. Three new students? All guys? This late in the term? It was almost the end of the term anyway... I looked around and sighed before the bell rang and the rumours subsided as the teacher walked in. She was a tall woman who wore a business-like outfit and had that atmosphere around her which anyone could call terrifying. She looked to the class door after announcing the arrival of new students and waited for them to come in. All eyes, including my own, went to the door.

The first to walk in was a boy, about my age, with yellow bangs that pointed upwards and blue hair. His eyes bore a rather bright blue, which could be called sky blue. He had warm ivory skin and his outfit consisted of whites, red and blacks. He had a white and red jacket which reached his hips, a black shirt and white and black jeans which went into black and red trainers. He scrawled his name onto the board. "Yugo". A few girls murmured compliments, mostly saying how cute he looked.

The second to walk in was another boy, a year older than me, with purple and pink hair. His eyes were a pink, almost violet colour. His outfit was a bit more sophisticated, with a purple dress shirt that went to red jeans and black dress shoes. He was paler than Yugo, around an ivory colour. He then took the chalk from Yugo and write his own name on the board, in a more neater and slightly cursive style. "Yuri". A few girls also murmured compliments, some saying how he looked very mature and rather attractive.

The final one was a rather mature looking male, about the same age as Yuri. He had black hair which went into lavender bangs. His eyes were a cool silver colour. His skin was darker than Yugo's, with a sandy colour. His outfit was a black layered hoodie with a green shirt underneath, which went into loose ripped black jeans and black boots. His wrists had two studded bracelets that were black and his neck had a black studded collar on. Yuri seemed to pass the chalk to him and the male write his own name, much more fancier. It was effortlessly neat and certain letters looped naturally with his writing. "Yuto". That was when the girls went crazy. Some squealed while others let out "oooh~!". A lot of them said he looked hot, attractive, mature and some I'd rather not repeat.

"Seems your popular, Yuto~" Yuri's voice slid out, with a poisonous silken tone.

"Shove it Yuri, your popular yourself." Yugo frowned, his voice was a bit unexpected. It was slightly higher than Yuri's, but the tone was hostile.

"Both of you be quiet..." Yuto shot a look at them and they immediately shut up. Yuto's voice was deep and mature, but it suited him perfectly.

A few more girls squealed when they heard the boys speak and most of them immediately got up to offer seats for the guys. The trio exchanged glances before their gazes seemed to settle on me. Yugo was the first to head to an empty seat near me, then Yuri. Finally, Yuto walked over to a seat. One in front of me. He looked at me and smiled gently as a few girls slumped into their seats, depressed no doubt. I was taken aback by the boys all sitting near me, but I was able to make out their features more easily now. Yuto had a rather defined jawline, adding the maturity he had. Yuri seemed to have a slightly defined jaw and Yugo was like me, it wasn't really all that defined.

"Hope you don't mind us sitting here." Yuto looked at me with a calm gaze in his eyes. I just smiled sheepishly.

"No, I don't mind at all... But why sit next to me? There's plenty of other-"

"Why should we sit next to obsessive girls who wouldn't shut up?" Yuri's voice was stern and held a rather hostile tone. He said it quietly though, so no one else but me and the other two heard him.

"Exactly. You seemed like a nice guy as well. It was rather stupid that you were sat by yourself, so we decided to keep you company." Yugo grinned, speaking a bit louder than Yuri did. Yuto just rolled his eyes and looked out the window for a while before his gaze went back to me.

"Changing the subject a bit, what's your name?"

"Yuya... Sakaki Yuya." I replied with my full name, since I felt like I could trust them.

"Sakaki? That's a familiar last name..." Yuto paused and went quiet. "Oh, Sakaki Yusho, right? I've met him. He's a great guy."

My eyes went a bit wide. Yuto knew my father? I was about to speak again before the bell rang. Wait, when had the lesson ended?

"Ahh man..." Yugo sighed and stretched out before he got up from his seat after everyone else. Yuri looked at Yugo and chuckled softly before he slid his hand over the unsuspecting male's hair, making Yugo jump slightly. "Yuri, what the fuck?"

Yuto's gaze hardened when he heard Yugo swear, but he soon sighed and looked at Yuri with a raised brow. Yuri soon smirked and checked his phone. Seems he had taken a picture of his timetable.

"Oh... Geometry next... Yuto, Yugo?"

"... Gimme a second..." Yugo pulled his phone out as well, before his face dropped. "Oh crap..."

"What?~" Yuri seemed to be intrigued.

"Physics..." Yugo's voice went quiet when he said the subject.

Yuri stared for a while before he burst into laughter. Yuto responded by smacking Yuri in the back of the head. He then looked at Yugo.

"Relax. I have Physics as well, if you need help I'll be right there."

Yugo seemed to breath a sigh of relief when he heard Yuto had the same lesson as him. All three of the boys looked at me.

"What about you, Yuya?" The way Yuto said my name made me fluster a bit. He said it so smoothly.

"Um... I have Geometry as well... You pass Physics on the way, so I could show you guys..." I went so quiet. The boys smiled, Yugo and Yuto nodded gently and Yuri seemed to hold a rather content grin.

"Alright." Yuto's reply was soft and he gestured for me to lead the way. I didn't even hesitate. Perhaps I'd be able to get a few more good friends here after all.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of A World Unknown! I was glad to see how many people seemed to enjoy the first chapter so here's the second one. I'm not sure if this will be a regular, since I have yet to _fully_ finish Arc-V and other stories may come first. But either way, I hope everyone likes this chapter!

Character ages:

Yugo - 16

Yuri - 17

Yuto - 17

Yuya - 16

* * *

 **Yuya's POV**

We all started heading to our allocated lessons. Yuri was teasing Yugo and Yuto was mainly talking to me unless things got really out of hand. Eventually he just gave in and let the two argue to their hearts content. I soon stopped and gestured to a certain door before I smiled. Yuto had already picked up on why I did that and took Yugo's arm with his hand and dragged him, much to the bluenette's dismay.

Now, I was left alone with Yuri. We walked side-by-side, exchanging information and small talk before we arrived at our lesson. I honestly couldn't really understand why everything was so awkward between us though. I was starting to think I did something wrong before I was snapped back into reality by the teacher calling my name and requesting me to answer the question on the board. I looked at it and raised my brow, it was basically a bunch of nonsensical blabber to me. _What is the ratio measures of the in-radius, circum-radius and one of the ex-radius of an equilateral triangle?_ How am I meant to know that kind of stuff? I gently shrugged and looked at Yuri, since I was allowed to ask someone for help. Yuri flashed me a smile and then started talking in a literal other language of mathematics and geometry.

"The radius is 1 : 2 : 3." Was all I really understood before he went onto things like square-roots and letters equalling numbers and a bunch of other things I couldn't wrap my head around. The teacher was baffled and applauded him on his smarts before she shot me a look as if to say 'work on your studying'. I just smiled sheepishly. My attention went back to Yuri though. "If you want help with Geometry, feel free to come to me whenever. I'll probably be in the library or at our place."

I nodded and thanked him before the lesson continued to progress. Yuri managed to answer all of the questions perfectly and he gladly helped me out with classwork and our book-work. I was glad that I had him beside me in lesson. When the bell rang, Yuri and I headed over to meet Yuto and Yugo. When we finally found them underneath a tree, Yugo seemed drained and Yuto was just calming him down and rubbing his back as the bluenette seemed overwhelmed. I raised a brow and was about to speak when Yuri took the words right out of my mouth.

"What's up with him?"

"He was bombarded with questions. A few examples would be the production of radiocarbon and what causes it, the absorption of ink blotting of paper and what it involves and a few other questions." Yuto replied calmly, Yugo (who was led on his lap now) just let out a groan and mumbled something under his breath around the lines of "English please?"

I barely understood half of the things Yuto were saying, but Yuri nodded calmly and flashed a smile at me after explaining the two questions and what they meant. I managed to understand before Yugo just started complaining about how his head hurt and how he wanted to just go home already. I chuckled and soon Yuri and Yuto joined in before Yuri started teasing the younger male about his behaviour and how he was acting like such a child. Yuto's gaze went from the two now fighting boys to me, which resulted in me smiling when he gestured for me to sit down beside him. We soon started talking about a few things, like where the boys were from and why they came to the school before Yuri seemed to act different. Some of his words unsettled me.

"What's a Tengu(1) doing here?"

Yuto seemed to go rigid when he heard the word _Tengu_ come from Yuri's lips. He bit his lip and looked at Yugo, who also had become tense. I was rather confused but Yuto quickly apologised to me and the last thing I saw was Yuto turn on his heel after I felt a sharp impact on the back of my neck and I barely heard some words come from his lips before I fainted.

"We can't risk you getting hurt, Yuya... Gomen."

* * *

 **Yuto's POV**

After Yuri landed the blow successfully on Yuya's neck, we set off to find the Tengu. Tengus were usually supposed to be in mountains regions, so why were there a few down here in flat land? It was rather confusing until I gently pulled up my sleeve and clicked my bracelet off to reveal a kanji symbol, "刃"on my carpus(2) which read "Ha". I looked at the other boys who nodded and did the same. Yugo pulled up his jacket's sleeve and revealed his kanji symbol, "弓" on the dorsum(3) of his hand which read "Yumi". Yuri slid his sleeve up and revealed the kanji symbol, "銃" on his forearm, it was read "Jū". We all said the romanization of our symbols and outstretched one of our hands before we clasped our fists as if holding something.

First object to form was mine. I had a shikomizue(4) hilt tightly in my hand. I removed the sheath and spun the blade around to get myself warmed up before I held it at my side. The second with Yugo's. He had a bow's riser in his fist now and a quiver had formed on his back armed with plenty of arrows, he looked around, noticing distortions in the air. Finally, Yuri's formed. He had a pistol grip in his palm now, a semi-automatic Smith & Wesson. He cocked the gun and picked up on the distortions as well. He frowned and mumbled something to me before I nodded quietly. This wasn't going to be a regular Tengu, it seemed.

For now, we prepared ourselves for the worst and had the air around us thicken as the Tengu made it's presence known. The impish goblin soon let out a loud call and spread it's wings before it bared it's talons and lunged at us. I grit my teeth as the goblin approached rapidly, making sure to lock onto us. If it missed, it was going to lunge at the person nearby. I looked to Yuri and Yugo, who nodded and prepared to jump away. When it was close enough, we all parted and leaped into different directions. We had picked up and verified that this was a tainted goblin. I soon grimaced when miasma started forming in the air, Yugo immediately covered his mouth and held his breath while Yuri just scowled and covered his face with a mask he had. I soon ended up tugging out a mask myself and pulling it over my face, it was a military mask. Yugo pulled his own mask out and covered his face before he jerked his head at Yuri. We were going to have more trouble than we really could afford.

* * *

(1) - A Tengu is Japanese impish goblin that resides in mountains. They were orignally hypocritical priests who were cursed to be bird-like creatures for the rest of their lives. They're tricksters and usually end up doing things like tying priests to poles, burning temples and kidnapping children.

(2) - The carpus is the bone that sticks out of your wrist.

(3) - "Dorsum" is the medical term used for the back of your hand.

(4) A shikomizue is a Japanese sword. The name _shikomi-zue_ is actually the name of a type of mounting; the sword blade was placed in a cane-like mounting ( _tsue_ ) as concealment.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm amazed at how well this story is doing! Thank you everyone for supporting me by the favourites and following of this story! I'm going to try to keep up daily uploads to this story, so I believe it has finally become a main story like Resistance and Unknown! Without further ado, here's chapter three of A World Unknown.

Character ages:

Yugo - 16

Yuri - 17

Yuto - 17

Yuya - 16

* * *

 **Yuya's POV**

I awoke to the face of Yuzu towering over me as she called my name. I let out a soft groan and pushed myself up from the grass before hearing a giggle come from Yuzu's lips. She then reached out a hand to my cheek and pulled off a strand of grass that had stuck to my skin. I blushed gently before something struck my mind. The boys weren't here.

"Where are they...?" I mumbled.

"Where's who, Yuya?" Yuzu looked at me, her head tilted and a brow raised before I started panicking.

"Yuto? Yugo? Yuri?"

Yuzu was even more confused now. She pulled back from me and I could tell she was becoming worried about me before I looked around frantically. Then at the school gates, I saw them. Yugo was leaning against the stone while Yuri was sat on the wall. Wait... There were only two of them. I quickly walked over to them, greeted by smiles from Yugo and a look from Yuri before I let the words slip out.

"Where's Yuto?"

They seemed to blanch before Yuzu came over and frowned. I was currently ignoring her though as she spouted on about telling her if I made new friends or at least giving her a rundown on who they were. Yuri gently cleared his throat before he took in a breath, having regained his composure, then spoke.

"Yuto's busy... We had a bit of an awkward run in with someone..."

"Something you mean." Yugo chimed in before Yuri shot him a warning growl. He immediately slunk back to doing what he was doing.

"Either way... Yuto's most likely not going to be in the rest of the day." Yuri finished off.

"Oh... Okay." I didn't realise the quietness of my voice until the bluenette flashed me a grin.

"Chill Yuya, no need to get worried. Yuto's gonna be fine."

I soon looked elsewhere and hoped for the best. I wanted to push away thoughts of him not being in for the rest of the day. After all, we had gotten rather close considering the time we've known each other. I smiled to myself before Yuzu sighed and pulled me into a hug. She then squealed gently and flashed me a smile and a wink before she walked off to meet with the girls. I just rolled my eyes and waved her off before my attention went back to the boys.

* * *

 **Yuto's POV**

Yuri and Yugo had already used their energy, so I told them to head back to school. They were hesitant but soon nodded and left me by myself with the impish goblin. I flinched gently when I felt it's talons dig into my shoulder, but I shook it off and let my blade strike it's leg. It let out a shriek before it started heading back to the mountains. I bit my lip and followed it, just to make sure it didn't do anything rash.

The further I went up the mountain, the thicker the miasma became. I could barely even see now and even then I could feel it affecting me more than it should. The bird-like creature continued to fly back, it's beak cutting through the air and sending more of the unpleasant fog my way. I scowled under my mask and continued to chase it. The creature seemed desperate to go back. Though, I knew it'd end up tainting the mountain's air if it did. I decided to take action and went ahead of it and quickly struck it down, but not to a severe state. The creature seemed to be rather defensive now as it lay on the start of the trail. Luckily, the distortions made it so no one could see us.

I soon called a simple word, though in Japanese. I smiled as I placed the blade down and walked over to the creature who seemed to loosen up when it realised I wasn't going to harm it anymore. I soothed it gently before I looked to the blade. It was still there, which was rather annoying.

"消える..." I mumbled the word. "Kieru". The blade soon started to disappear and the light emitting from the blade went into small particles that drifted into my carpus. I smiled at the creature before I approached it properly. It seemed to be in pain. But this was a genuine pain, not a trick that Tengus pull. It was in so much pain. I bit my lip and requested to lift it's wing, which it allowed. When I did, I noticed a rather sharp thorn made of miasma pierced into it's joint. I flinched when I saw how deep it was. I shook my head gently and took the thorn in hand. The Tengu let out a small call before nodding it's head, which resulted in me turning the thorn and pulling it out in a swift motion. It let out a cry, but calmed down when it realised the thorn was out and disappearing. I smiled reassuringly before gesturing to the mountain. The Tengu pushed itself from the ground and flapped it's wings contently before nudging me and flying off into the range.

I soon let out a soft sigh and started heading back to school. I pulled off my mask and hide it before I took out my bracelet and clipped it on over my wrist. The symbol was hidden now. I continued walking before I heard Yuri's voice and then Yugo. I smiled and started heading over, unaware of the lightheaded feeling that started welling up in my chest and head. I tapped Yuri on the shoulder, causing him to turn and smile.

"Oh...~ Tall, dark and mysterious is back."

I rolled my eyes and nudged him before I got up on the wall myself. He gladly made room for me and Yugo soon started talking louder than necessary. I chuckled and soon saw Yuya beaming when he saw me. I smiled gently at him and then we started talking. The bell went, signalling I had been gone pretty much all of lunch. I let out a soft sigh before Yuri slid off the wall and started walking to lesson. Yugo pushed himself from the floor and then I got off the wall. I wavered slightly, but didn't think much of it. However, when we reached the stairs, I felt way too tipsy. I bit my lip and rested against the wall for a while, making Yuri and Yugo look back at me with slightly concerned expressions. Yugo came down the stairs and stood next to me, asking if I was okay. I shook my head, it was hard to deny the sensation. Yuri walked over and quietly scolded me about what I did, but I denied it and told him what I could before Yuya came over. It was at that moment my whole body just gave in. I ended up falling down due to the feeling and had to be supported by Yugo and Yuri before they both looked at my wrist. Yuri's lip withdrew into his mouth and Yugo seemed a bit shocked. I could see why... Miasma had started forming on my wrist from contact with that thorn and it was affecting my whole body.

"Yuto, hang in there."

Yugo's words reverberated in my head and I could barely hear my own thoughts before I finally just gave in and closed my eyes due to how tired I was.

* * *

And the end of chapter 3 is a cliffhanger (I guess?)

Seriously though, I wonder if Yuto's going to be okay. He has been tainted by miasma after all! Anyway, thank you for supporting my stories and allowing me to continue doing something I love! I would never have continued most of my stories if it wasn't for the support people gave me. I appreciate it so much!

Look forward to the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of A World Unknown is now here! I hope you all enjoy it, because honestly this is absolutely brilliant to write! I just find this a nice break from Spiritshipping and my other stories, not to mention the amount of great support I get for this story!

Without further ado, here's chapter 4!

Character ages:

Yugo - 16

Yuri - 17

Yuto - 17

Yuya - 16

* * *

 **Yugo's POV**

When Yuto collapsed, me and Yuri both knew something was wrong. At times like these, as much as we hated each other, Yuri and I could work together quite well if it regarded Yuto. We quickly carried him somewhere private, Yuya had followed us. When we didn't go into the infirmary, he started questioning us and saying how it was a bad idea that we did that. Yuri started to chime in and kept on saying that the infirmary couldn't do shit to help Yuto right now and, as much as I hate to admit it, he was right. Yuto had been exposed to large doses of miasma. He had come in contact with it as well and it was starting to spread. I quickly placed him down when we reached the roof and laid him on the slate beneath. Yuri proceeded to look at Yuto's condition, a frown formed on his face when he saw the tainting had spread to his wrist. That was not a good sign.

Yuya was becoming increasingly confused as I quickly scrambled on top of Yuto and removed his bracelet on his right hand. His symbol was getting close to being overlapped. If that happened, it would be a rather painful experience. Not that he wasn't in pain already.

"Um... Yuri..."

"What, Fusion?" Yuri huffed, already trying to deal with the tainting. Yuya was stood behind him, brow raised and a confused look in his eyes.

"His symbol... It's close to being overlapped." I scowled when I heard him call me "Fusion", but calmed down and told him what I needed to. Yuri immediately bought his attention to the symbol. He then bit his lip.

"That's bad... You and me both know this symbol holds a part of our souls. If it gets...-"

"Please, do not tell me. I already heard what happened to others. I don't want it to happen to Yuto as well." I frowned. When people like us had their symbols overlapped through miasma tainting, it would taint a part of our souls. That would spread and eventually destroy their humanity, creating a spirit. That spirit could become anything. A demon, a goblin or even an undead. Those were the worst kinds. We couldn't afford to let Yuto become one of those things. No, not since Yuto bought us closer and was really a reassuring person to have around. Yuri soon told me to slow down the tainting process while he asked for help from one of the others.

"Guys, what's happening? What symbol are you talking about? What happens to you? He's gonna be okay, right?" Yuya just sprayed questions. I flinched and didn't know how to respond. Yuri growled and quickly walked over, talking on the phone. It was getting annoyed. I, on the other hand, quickly wrapped a rubber band around his wrist, just in front of his symbol. It wouldn't do much, but it would slow down the tainting process for a while. Yuri kept on arguing with the other person on the line before he started to work on the tainting. He pulled out a few herbs and started working them into the miasma. Yuya on another hand was just freaking out.

When we managed to somewhat calm the miasma and stop it for now, we heard Yuto groan gently. Yuri let out a relieved sigh and I couldn't help but cheer. At least he was going to be okay. Yuto's eyes opened to reveal his silver irises. Another groan came from him before he pushed himself from the slate and winced when he moved his right wrist. He noticed the tainting was stopped, for now. He looked at us and smiled, dipping his head as thanks before Yuya did something unexpected. The green-haired kid literally jumped Yuto and hugged him. He kept on saying how he was freaking out and how he wanted answers once Yuto was up for it. Even more unexpected was that Yuto didn't push the kid from him, he simply returned the hug.

"Yuto, are you alright?" Yuri spoke up and checked over our eldest before he sighed a breath of relief. He soon brushed his finger against Yuto's symbol and sighed. "Idiot. You almost became a _thing._ A thing we'd have to _kill._ "

"Sorry... I had to get that miasma thorn out of the Tengu... It was in so much pain..." Yuto bit his lip and held a genuine look in his eyes of apology. He then pulled Yuri into a gentle hug and rubbed the back of his head, in which Yuri just calmed down with. I soon ended up joining in as well. Yuto was the kind of guy who would always put something before himself. Like that Tengu. He'd rather help it than kill it. Just like us, Yuri and I. He found us in the backstreet near his place looking for food and warmth and let us stay. He took care of us and now we're pretty much inseparable. It's hard to find us by ourselves, we're always with each other unless we have to split. Like then. If we had sustained our energy a bit longer... Yuto wouldn't be tainted... He wouldn't have to pretend he's fine. He wouldn't have to... Be put away. People who got tainted that's one of us... They get put away, locked up by themselves. They try to keep the tainting process at a halt, but they never succeed. Yuto was going to have to go through that... Because _I_ wasn't there. Because _w_ _e_ weren't there...


	5. Author Note

I hate to break this to everyone, but I'm going to be taking a break from A World Unknown. This is not the only story that is being temporarily stopped, the following stories are also being paused as I either do not have the time or am struggling to come up with new chapters and ideas for each new upload to them.

\- Resistance

\- Friend or Foe

\- Unknown

I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone, but please understand that I both do not have the time and I am a human being. I can reach my limits when it comes to ideas and eventually this results in me not managing to upload daily or even manage to come up with new content. I will try my best to come up with new concepts and ideas, but in the meantime, please do be patient with me. I am once again sorry if this disappoints anyone.


End file.
